This invention relates to a shift mechanism in a manual transmission for an automobile, and more particularly to a shift mechanism which cooperates with a detent mechanism for shift-operation carried on a part of a shift-and-select lever incorporated in a transmission casing.
A shift mechanism in the prior art cooperating with such a detent mechanism includes detent grooves formed on a part of the shift-and-select lever and a detent pin or a detent ball biased from the transmission casing side against one of the detent grooves by a spring. Especially, the detent mechanism including a detent ball rather than a detent pin accomplishes a smooth shift-operation because of easiness of rolling motion of the detent ball. In the case that a detent ball and a spring are accommodated in a single holder which is mounted to the transmission casing, it is advantageous in handling the holder and mounting it on the transmission casing for the detent ball, the spring and the holder to be assembled as a single unit so that the detent ball and the spring may not come out from the holder. In order to meet the requirements, an opening formed in a part of the holder and adapted to project a part of the detent ball therefrom should be deformed by crimping, for example, to form a ball retaining means. However, with this arrangement, the detent ball is brought into surface-contact with an inner surface of the ball retaining means, and as the result, smooth rolling motion of the detent ball may be hindered.